wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lithius Syth'Arath
Lithius is a Forsaken Rogue of the RP-PVP Realm 'Defias Brotherhood (EU)' focused on roleplay and player-versus-player combat. He is currently in the guild 'The Old Lordaeron'. General Information * Name: Legionnaire Lithius Naz'rith Syth'Arath * Status: Legionnaire of the Old Lordaeron * Known Languages: Orcish, Gutterspeak, Eredun, Demonic * Affiliations: The Old Lordaeron, Argent Dawn * Interests: Military Strategics, Stratholme, The Dark Queen, The History concerning the Scourge Invasion, The Burning Legion and the History of the Lich King, The Cult of the Damned Family Known Family Ethrion Syth'Arath: Ethrion Syth'Arath was a servant of the Kirin'Tor studying the strange happenings of the Village of Stratholme, Missing for 37 years. Natria Syth'Arath: Natria Syth'Arath was dishonourably discharged from the Alliance Forces and retreated into Exile after murdering a Stormwind Noble, Missing for 23 years. Neryn Syth'Arath: Neryn Syth'Arath is a student necromancer of the Forsaken, Currently residing in Brill. History = The Beginning = Lithius, awoke from his old, decrepit grave with little to no recollection of his life as a human. He awoke in a place seemingly deserted an unknown to man, but as he slowly retreated from his grave he had a sudden flashback of an epic battle that took place near here and instantly he knew he was part of the race he once thought vile and loathed. Although, even despising the new skin he had been fit into, he knew his only way to survive was to fight alongside the Forsaken. After a while of running worthless errands for the deteriorated town of Deathknell, he realised he had an aptitude for swift attacks and a strong affinity for the dusk and the use of shadows. Lithius returned to witness the grave he awoke from, he recognised a face.. a face of a companion.. this face was the face of Dethurion, who awoke just like Lithius on that morning. As Lithius progressed through the dark town of Brill, alongside Dethurion - They sat in an inn for a quiet drink.. As they past on their way to the barkeeper, they noticed a large group of Forsaken.. In an instance, Lithius noticed these men were a army, a force; and a force which Lithius later wished to join. Dethurion refused to join this force as he preferred things just as they were although Lithius knew he had to join this force as means of survival. He sent in his application from the Undercity's only mailbox and awaited a reply in days to come. = The Legion (Part One) = It was a usual quite night for Lithius, the droning days of running seemingly pointless errands for the authorities of the Undercity and various small Villages serving our beloved queen were repetitive, though something about this day was different. Just as Lithius was deciding on laying down his swords, covered in the dried blood of his foes who dared to challenge him - He had recieved a note via Norman, the keeper of Undercity's finest inn. Thanking Norman, he read the note carefully which instructed him to visit Marshal McBright in the Gallow's End Tavern in Brill. Folding the note up in his pocket, he made his way there. As Lithius entered the tavern, All eyes seemed to briefly glance at him - A few of the tavern's casual residents eyeing him from head to toe as if examining and analysing his every step. "Ah, Lithius. Sit down." He recognised the voice of Marshal McBright and sat down as instruced, in fear he had commited wrong against Lordaeron. Moander, sitting adjacent to Marshal McBright eyed Lithius up and down just as the residents did and the Marshal dismissed Moander from his brief business with him. Lithius quickly felt at ease while speaking with the Marshal as his vocal tone while addressing him were warm and friendly. The Marshal told Lithius about a certain Legion within the Old Lordaeron, as if subtlety recruiting him into it as he progressed through his explanation. = The Legion (Part Two) = Later that evening, Lithius searched for Legionnaire Dustfall to reassure Lithius what he was 'stepping into'. The offer from the Marshal seemed very tempting and Legionnaire Dustfall explained to Lithius that the Legion's work was dangerous and involved great discipline though the rewards were grand; Lithius was almost sure. Two days later, He recieved another note from Innkeeper Norman and again met with Marshal McBright in the Ruins of Lordaeron; Sealing his entry into the Legion. From this day forth, He was to be named Legionnaire Syth'Arath and take orders from not only the Patriarch but also the Marshal; to aid the Dark Queen. Personality Lithius' gives off a dark, cold, eerie feeling even for a member of the Forsaken race. His eye's glare at you as if piercing through you and his reluctance to participate in conversation displays his liking for isolation. Lithius lurks in the shadows of society, doesn't try to stand out and will rarely speak unless spoken to. Because of this, many people avoid Lithius and rarely trust him though his time serving the Old Lordaeron proves some sort of loyalty. Most people are also put off by Lithius' peculiar obsessions with the Lich King which seems to be almost an admiration for him. Physical Description Before you stands a tall figure cloaked in dark, leather apparel; Face hidden in a blood-drenched mask. At his side, a long blade hangs with peculiar markings, tip dripping with a black, ink-like liquid. Across his back lies a translucent sapphire-coloured, well-crafted blade, again it's tip covered in a silver liquid. Lithius' face is scarred with decaying marks; His eyes displaying a cold, eerie golden glare, Seemingly obvious that Lithius was not to be your most friendly encounter. He bears a tabard slung across from shoulder to knee, Bearing the symbol of Lordaeron; His service to the Dark Queen. Pictures Image:Patroluclithius.jpg|Patrolling the Ruins Category:Characters Category:Defias Brotherhood (EU) Category:Forsaken Category:Rogue Category:Male